User talk:Snstar2006/Archive/July10
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Quest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Angel Falls page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pagoda (Talk) 22:25, July 16, 2010 Re: Upload Licensing Hey ;-) Anything that comes from Square Enix should use the Square Enix license in the drop down box when uploading. This includes any artwork, screenshots, etc. If an image has been significantly altered, it can be a different story, but for what you are talking about, the Square license should be fine. Thanks for the uploads! Be sure to try and give things a good filename when uploading....like 'mapname_DQIX.jpg' or something similar. It helps to keep images from getting 'lost' in the database. If you have more questions, feel free to message me. --Pagoda 16:46, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Your images look great. I'm not sure if you are ripping them or getting them somewhere, but they look really good. Thanks again. --Pagoda 14:39, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Templates Hey Snstar2006, looks like we are doing the same thing at the same time, lol. I originally made the template for displaying all shop info. However, I saw what you were trying to add to the Stornway page and it makes sense to include attribute and class info as well. I just updated the Shop template to include those things, so take a look (Template:Shop). I'm going to try and make the Shop template flexible so it can hold any kind of shop data (items, weapons, etc.). --Pagoda 19:46, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I make some change so that in the table it shows the vocations in icon format, so that it take less spaces than text. But I have a problem: how do I make a image link to an internal page when clicked?Snstar2006 21:32, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Snstar, a couple things. I'm reworking the Shop template again so that it basically is 1 shop = 1 shop template. Trying to do more than one was too complicated. Here's couple other things... * Shops should have separate headings on an article (Item, Weapon, etc). This is because in many places there are more than one armor shop, etc. It would look really messy trying to have 6 tables under one heading. * I think using the icons isn't a bad idea, but give me a little while to think about how to use them best. * I don't think sell prices should go in the shop tables. Those already appear in Item which should be on each piece of equipment's individual article. Having buy prices is useful, but I don't think sell prices are as useful to users who are browsing a location page. Does that make sense? Also, if you have a message for me, use User_talk:Pagoda. Otherwise I might not notice where you wrote something. --Pagoda 02:49, July 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Spoiler template It's funny you mention that. I actually started a thread in the forum asking everyone if they thought it should collapse. See Forum:Show/Hide_Spoilers%3F. --Pagoda 04:23, July 24, 2010 (UTC) DQIX Icons I created a new template, Template:DQIX Icon, for handling all the DQIX icons. Here's why: * It's much easier to edit and add new icons in one template instead of having to create more and more. * The icons only apply to DQIX, other games might have their own icons to use on their shop templates. The template is pretty simple and should be easy to add more icons to. Since typing "DQIX_Icon" over and over would be annoying, I also made an alias to the template, 9i. So you can link all of the icons using 9i. = = Sound good? --Pagoda 06:50, July 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: QuestInfo Template I think you want to look at the Infobox template for guidance on what you are trying to make, but you don't want to actually call it. The Infobox template takes only specific parameters, so when you are trying to pass it something like }, it doesn't know what that is. --Pagoda 16:34, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I think I fixed it up. Take a look: Template:QuestInfo. --Pagoda 18:56, July 24, 2010 (UTC) EnemyList template Hey, just an FYI but Template:RoamingEnemy previously did what the Template:EnemyList you created does. However, I think the EnemyList is probably a better name anyway. I'm going to merge the two together. Also, I don't think the list should include as much info as you put into it. Right now I'm thinking Name, Gold, and Experience only. The rest of the info is in Template:Enemy and will appear on the individual enemy articles. --Pagoda 03:00, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I've updated it. See Template:EnemyList/doc for examples. --Pagoda 03:24, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Redirects You would redirect a template the same way you do a page. #REDIRECT redirect location should be the only content on articles which are redirected...howevever... You shouldn't need to create a Boss template, it is best to link directly to the actual pages/templates whenever possible. I made the 9i because it was much shorter to type than DQIX_Icon. Boss articles should just use Template:Enemy. Does that make sense? Otherwise, you get lots of redirects that are being linked all over the place and if one of them is deleted or changed, it breaks links. --Pagoda 05:29, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Quests Template I updated the QuestInfo template to match the other location templates. Most of them have been updated to work better now. Let me know if you think there should be more changes. For items in a location, I've updated Template:LocationItem. I think we can use that for things like party tricks and alchemy recipes as well. --Pagoda 20:33, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Enemy Lists Hey Snstar2006, you are doing a great job of adding new stuff. I have a suggestion with regard to enemy lists....use a table rather than enhancing the EnemyList template. EnemyList is really well designed to be on location articles, not on lists. Here's an example: By using wikia's built in sorting capabilities, we don't have to make a list "by family" since just clicking will re-sort the table. Generally, templates should be designed to do one thing only or else they get really complicated. EnemyList is good for location articles. If we need something different, we should just make a new template. However in this case, I think using a big table would be more useful. --Pagoda 14:09, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Walkthroughs Hey, I moved your walkthrough to a new location. I added links to the main navigation on the left, as well as the Dragon Quest IX nav bar so it should still be really easy for people to get to yours. --Pagoda 20:10, July 28, 2010 (UTC) DQIX ShopItem Template Hey, I just looked at your new template. It looks good! Really good idea actually. I worried for a second if there might be differences between shops, but I don't think there are. You are learning fast, great work! --Pagoda 00:43, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I think I've added what you wanted. I added it to your new template. For items at an item shop, pass an extra 'classes' parameter to mark whether the vocation stuff should appear. If it shouldn't appear, don't pass the 2nd param. Examples: Metal Slime The metal slime in Dragon Quest IX has 3 hp!! i was just at quarantomb!!